Cappuccino for love
by zozig
Summary: Clarke a déménagé à New York après la mort de son père pour prendre un nouveau départ ... mais son passé revient sans cesse ... qu'apprendrons nous sur le passé de clarke ? Moderne BELLARKE Pas très doué pour les résumé ... Première fiction , soyez sympa !
1. Chapter 1

Cappuccino of love

Chapitre 1 : I harvest I deserve

La porte du café claque encore une fois , laissant passé un autre client . Bellamy s'approche de moi avec un cappuccino a la main .

\- Et un cappuccino avec un nuage de lait pour ma princesse ! S' exclame mon ami

J'ai rencontré bellamy il y a deux ans après avoir déménagé à new York pour prendre un nouveau départ . Sa sœur est devenu ma meilleur amie en quelque mois .Octavia est vraiment une fille génial ! Je l'adore ! Elle m'a un jour présente son frère qui est bellamy et depuis on est ami .

\- Merci Bell !

Il me lançe un petit sourire charmeur et reparti dans son boulot , il a exactement le même sourire que sa sœur . Sa me rappelle ma première rencontre avec elle .

 _Je m'installe sur ma banquette habituel avant d'aller au rendez vous j'avais décidé de prendre un café , une nouvelle serveuse était arrivé avec mon cappuccino a la main mais au moment de me le servir elle avait glissé et m'avais fais tomber le cappuccino sur les genou ._

 _\- Aïe sa brûle !_

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Que suis-je maladroite !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave ._

 _\- si ... bon vous savez quoi je vais vous payer votre cappuccino !_

 _\- Non c'est bon ne vous inquiète pas_

 _\- Mais si j'insiste !_

 _Un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage . Elle paye l'addition et retourne à son travail . Quelque minute plus tard je la voie sortir du café enerve . Je remarque qu'elle a laisser son echarpe sur une chaise .Je décide de la suivre . J'attrape mon sac ainsi que l'echarpe et sort précipitamment ._

 _\- attendez !_

 _Elle se retourne et fronce les sourcils ._

 _\- qu'es que vous voulez ?_

 _\- Désolé je ne suis pas la pour me plaindre je viens juste vous rendre votre écharpe !_

 _\- oh ! Merci !_

 _La brune baisse la tête ._

 _\- vous allez bien ?_

 _\- mon petit copain vient de me larguer ... dit elle tristement_

 _\- je vois ... venez je connais quelque chose qui vous fera remonter le morale !_

 _\- merci vous êtes gentille ... au fait moi c'est octavia_

 _\- Clarke_

 _On se sourit mutuellement. C'est la que j'ai su que notre amitié ne s'arrêtera pas la ._

En parlant d'elle , une petite brune rentre dans le café et vient s' assoir à côté de moi .

\- Quelle que chose me dit que tu vas me raconter ton rendez vous avec Lincoln ?

\- Si tu le demande ! C'était génial ! Il est tellement gentil ! Le mieux c'est quand il m'a proposé de me ramener ! Car … On s'est embrassé !

\- c'est trop génial ! Quand es ce que tu me le présente ?

\- Bientôt promis ! Enfin bref n'oublié pas que demain on fait Ikea pour ton appart ! Et mercredi centre commercial avec rav' ! S' excite ma meilleur amie

\- Oui t'inquiète pas ! Allez file ! Tu es déjà en retard ! Si Bell te vois en train de parlez , il vas te trucider sur place !

\- Oui ! Bisous à demain

Octavia reprend son travail alors que je finis de boire mon cappuccino . Le lendemain , je me réveille à 10 h avec une migraine insupportable. Je prends un cachet d'aspirine et file à la douche . Je sort de mon appartement après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner et être à habiller . Je rentre dans la voiture et me dirige chez octavia , elle m'ouvre sa porte encore en pyjama .

\- tu as fait la fête hier ! M'exclamais je

\- Pourquoi j'ai une sale tête ?! S' affole-t-elle

\- Oui .

\- Salut ! Dis une voix enjoué

Je me retourne et découvre bellamy torse nu . J'avale difficilement ma salive .

\- Admire moi autant que tu veux princesse !

Je rougis et détourne le regard .

\- En même temps arrêté de te balader ton nu dans ton appart !

\- Nan ! J'aime quand tu m'admire !

\- Je rêve ou tu es de bonne humeur ?

\- Oui sa pose un problème ?

\- Nan , c'est juste que j'ai pas' l'habitude avec Octavia ! Plaisantais je tandis que cette dernière me lance un coussin sur la figure .

\- Bon va te prépare O ! J'ai pas toute la journée moi !

Cette dernière soupire et rentre dans sa chambre .

\- Tu veux un café ? Propose bellamy

\- Avec plaisir !

Le frère d'octavia contourne le bar de la cuisine et prépare deux cafés , il revient peu de temps après les cafés à la main. Au moment de me le donner il se prend le tapis et renverse les deux cafés brûlant sur mon tee-shirt . Je laisse échapper un cri de surprise .

\- Désolé ! Maladresse ! Tu me connaît !

\- Oui et c'est de famille ! Plaisantais je

Je sentis son regard louche sur mon tee short , je baisse les yeux et découvre que mon tee short est transparent.

\- Admire moi autant que tu veux !

\- En même temps fallait pas se baladé avec un tee short transparent ! Bon c'est pas que je t'aime pas ! Mais je dois aller prendre ma douche !

Bellamy s'enfuit dans la salle de bain . Je me met a rire toute seule voyant sa réaction . Octavia arrive quelque minute plus tard habillé .

\- c'est pas vrai ! Qu'es que ta fait à ton tee short !? Dit-elle en me voyant en soutien gorge

\- Demande à ton frère ! M' inocentais je

\- Quoi vous avez ….

\- Nan ! Riais je

\- Ah bon j'ai eu peur !

Je souris et enfile le tee short qu'elle me tend .

\- Allez go ! ON Y VA BELLAMY !

On entend l'eau de la douche s' arrêter et un petit oui . Octavia sort de l'appartement moi à la suite . Nous montons dans la voiture et démarre : 12 h . On doit rejoindre Raven a 12 h 30 . Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et regarde le paysage . J' entrouvre les yeux et je vois une voiture foncer sur nous .

\- Octavia !

Trop tard … une violente secousse se fait sentir et puis le noir complet .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

The error is humain

 **Salut salut ! Merci pour les commentaires c'est vraiment gentil et touchant franchement vous êtes tous merveilleux :D ! voilà la suite !**

Je regarde ma montre 19 h 30 , cela fait maintenant trois heures que j'attends que ma petite sœur se réveille mais celle-ci dort encore et les médecins ne me laisse pas la voir . Ni elle ni Clarke.

 _Je sors une bière du frigo et m'écroule dans le canapé, octavia est partie il y a 30 minutes accompagner de Clarke . J'allume la télé , et regarde les infos ._

 _« un accident de voiture a eu lieu il y a quelques minutes en plein centre ville , la police informe que se sont deux hommes armés qui ont percuté deux jeunes filles : Clarke Griffin et Octavia Blake, nous signalons à leur famille qu'elles sont expédiés à l'hôpital de time square … »_

 _Je restai sans voix … ma petite sœur à eu un accident . J'éteignis la télé ,pris ma veste et courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Quand j'entrai dans l'hôpital , une odeur de mort régnait dans l'établissement se qui ne me rassurai pas du tout . Un médecin parlait avec un infirmier , je les repérai et m'approchai angoissé._

 _\- Ou est ma sœur ?_

 _\- Calmez vous monsieur , de qui parlez vous ?_

 _\- Octavia Blake celle qui a eu l'accident ._

 _\- Elle est au bloc , Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, elle est beaucoup moins amoché que son amie._

 _\- Comment va elle ? Clarke ?_

 _\- Elle … elle a déjà fait 2 crise cardiaque mais elle devrait sans sortir ._

 _Je tombai sous la panique et le stress._

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oui je vais attendre ici tenez moi au courant s'il vous plaît ._

 _Le médecin acquiesça alors que je m'étais déjà assis ._

Depuis il n'y a pas de nouvelle , le stress monte chaque seconde . Une jolie fille brune s'approche de l'accueille .

\- Excusez moi savez vous ou est la chambre d'Octavia Blake et Clarke Griffin ? Dit elle en reniflant

Je porte mon attention sur elle immédiatement quand j'entendis les prénoms de ma sœur et mon amie .

\- Je suis désolé mais octavia est encore en salle d'opération et Clarke est ….

\- Amenez le chariots de réa , la patiente vient de refaire une crise cardiaque ! Crie une infirmière

Je me lève aussitôt et suis l'infirmière.

\- Bellamy ?

Je me retourne et découvre que la brune n'était d'autre que Raven .

\- Rav' !

Je la prends dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … je suis sûr qu'elle va bien .

\- Sa fait trois fois que Clarke fait une crise cardiaque ! Comment tu veux qu'elle aille bien !?

\- Hey ! Calme toi d'accord … je suis tout aussi stressé que toi !

\- Désolé … la fatigue … s' excuse-t-elle

Elle se frotte les yeux , et fait le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux .

\- Clarke n'a pas de famille Bell … tu dois être la pour elle comme tu es là pour octavia

Je baisse les yeux et murmure un petit « oui , je sais , je serai là pour elle » .

\- Comment va octavia ?

\- A se que je sais elle n'ait pas encore sortie du bloc …

Raven renifle et se fourre encore une fois dans mes bras .

\- Allez viens t'assoir .

\- Je doit d'abord appeler Wells … il ne doit pas être au courant .

\- Ok . Rejoins moi après alors .

Raven hoche la tête comme signe de réponse et s'enfuit a l'extérieur . Je me rassois en attendant le médecin . Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche arrive dans la salle d'attente .

\- Es ce que Bellamy Blake est là ?

Je me lève et me place en face de l'homme .

\- c'est moi .

\- bien , votre sœur c'est réveillé , souhaitez vous la voir ?

\- Oui j'aimerais beaucoup mais mon amie n'est pas encore revenu…

\- Aline l'appellera ne vous inquiète pas .

Je suis le médecin jusqu'à une chambre : patiente 314 est affiché sur le mur . J'ouvre la porte . Un sentiment de culpabilité me prend tout d'un coup quand je vois ma sœur allonger dans un lit d'hôpital . Ma sœur , ma responsabilité. Je m'approche du lit et prend sa main . Octavia ouvre les yeux difficilement.

\- Salut grand frère … dit-elle faiblement

\- Hey, comment tu vas ?

\- Un peu mal de partout sinon sa va …

\- Tu ma fais vraiment peur tu sais !

\- Je sais , je suis désolé … Comment va Clarke ?

Je baisse les yeux , si elle sait , elle s' en voudras a mort .

\- Non …. Ne me dit pas qu'elle est …..

Des larmes descendent petits à petits sur sa joue .

\- Non bien sur que non ! Elle est juste très amoché mais elle devrait sans sortir si elle arrête de faire des crises cardiaques !

\- C'est ma faute Bell ! Si elle … elle meurt se sera de ma faute ! Je suis un monstre ! Sanglotais-t-elle

\- Non octavia , ce n'est la faute de personne ! L'erreur est humaine O' ! Tu fais des erreur parfois mais cela ne définis pas se que tu es ! Je suis sûr que si Clarke serais là elle te dirais la même chose .

Ma petite sœur tends les bras , sans hésitez je me glisse dedans .

\- Merci d'être toujours la grand frère !

\- Je suis la parce que je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Après quelques minutes nous nous détachons de l'un et de l'autre .

\- Je vais devoir rentré O' , il est déjà 2h et je bosse demain mais je te promet de venir te voir tout les jours ok ?

\- Ok , es ce que tu pourrais aller voir Clarke ? Tu sais elle n'a personne et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je comptais aller la voir .

Ma petite sœur me souris , je l'embrasse sur le front et me lève .

\- Je te laisse avec rav' et après on rentre allée à demain p'tite sœur ! Fais gaffe à toi !

\- A demain

Je sors de la chambre .

\- Va y rav' elle t'attend , je te ramène après .

\- Merci Bell '

Elle se précipite dans la chambre comme si sa vie en dépendait . Raven prend octavia dans ses bras alors que je m'éloigne d'elles en direction de la chambre de Clarke . Elle est là devant moi , mais je n'ose pas rentré . Je n'ai pas l'impression de la connaître . Elle est … si vulnérable . Je prends sa main , son cœur accélère.

\- Calme toi clarke , je suis lq , on est la , reste avec moi je t'en supplie ….

\- Monsieur vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer ici !

\- C'est mon amie !

\- Cela ne change rien ! Elle a besoin de se reposer sortez !

Je ne rajoute rien et m'échappe de cette chambre, voir Clarke ainsi , c'est un supplice , elle avait l'air si fragile , j'aimerais tellement la prendre dans mes bras mais tout ses fils et cette machine m'en empêche . Je croise Raven .

\- Hey, Tu es allez voir Clarke ?

\- Oui

\- J'y vais et après …

\- Non .

\- Comment sa non ?

\- Tu ne peux pas la voir Raven ! C'est tout !

\- Je fais ce que je veux et je ….

\- Tu ne supporterait pas de la voir comme ça …

Une larme roule sur ma joue .

\- J'essaye de cacher ma tristesse , de faire le dur mais au fond de moi rav' quand je l'ai vu …

\- Je ne vais pas allez la voir promis . Viens rentrons .

Nous sortons de l'hôpital et nous dirigeons vers la voiture . Le trajet se passe dans le silence , aucun de nous deux n'ose parler . Ce silence est apaisant après cette journée remplis d'émotion . Je m'arrête devant un immeuble et regarde Raven .

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non c'est bon , merci … on se revoit vite ?

\- Oui promis

Je lui lance un petit sourire timide tandis qu'elle sortais de ma voiture .

 **Voila , voilà ! J'espère que sa vous a plus ! Dites moi en des nouvelles ! J'essaye de poste régulièrement mais je ne vous promet rien !**

 **Gros bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holà , tous le monde ! Vous êtes vraiment merveilleux de laissée de si gentil review ! Sa me fait énormément plaisir et sa m'encourage ! Voilà le 3eme Chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 :

Miss you 

Cela fait maintenant 3 mois que Clarke est dans le coma , depuis octavia est sortie de l'hôpital , elle va voir Clarke tous les jours se sentant coupable . Ma petite sœur a aussi un petit ami ! Mon âme de grand frère protecteur reprend le déçu ! Ça ne me plait pas du tout mais j'essaye de faire des efforts .

 _Aujourd'hui octavia va sortir de l'hôpital , je vais donc la chercher , arrivé devant l'établissement, Je l'attends . Au bout de 10 minutes , je décide d'aller la chercher. J'entre sans frapper dans la chambre . Une image d'horreur me fait face . Octavia a moitié nue sur un garçon . Ma petite sœur et le jeune homme sursaute ._

 _\- Bell … je … te présente Lincoln . Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé_

 _Ma mâchoire se contracte et la colère commence a monté ._

 _\- DEHORS ! Criais je a l'attention de Lincoln ._

 _Ce dernier n'attend pas son reste et s' enfuit avec un petit « désolé » a Octavia ._

 _\- Bell … écoute …je_

 _\- Tu me dégoûte octavia ._

 _Elle baisse les yeux blessée alors que je sors de la chambre en claquant la porte . Mes pas me mènent devant la chambre de Clarke . Je rentre dans celle-ci , et m'assoies au chevet de mon amie ._

 _\- Tu me manques tellement clarke …_

 _Je l'embrasse sur le front et quitte l'hôpital ._

Je verse du mojito dans un verre et le tends à une jolie blonde , elle me fait penser à clarke .

\- Bellamy ! J'ai besoin de toi s' te plait ! Crie miller a l'autre bout du bar .

Je m'approche de ce dernier .

\- Qu'est qui y a ?

\- Prépare deux Manhattan pour ces deux jolies jeunes filles … dit-il a celle-ci

Elles rigolent en même temps comme si leurs rires étaient accordés . Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'étagère et remarque l'absence du vermouth.

\- Oh ! Mais je pense qu'elles seront encore plus contentes si c'était toi qui leur prépares !

\- C'est sur ! Répond la rousse

Miller fait la moue .

\- Me les piques pas …me chuchote mon ami

\- T'inquiètes . Allez file je les surveille .

Il part dans le caveau de derrière pendant que je parle aux deux filles .

\- Vos petits noms ? Demandais je a la rousse

\- Moi c'est écho et elle c'est mel

\- Enchanté moi c'est bellamy .

Je pris un bol et leur verse des cacahuètes.

\- Bellamy ? Demande une voix assez grave

Je lève les yeux . Finn est devant moi avec ses cheveux longs bruns et son visage ovale qui m'énerve plus que tout au monde .

\- c'est quoi que t'as pas compris la dernière fois quand je t'ai dis dégages de notre vie ?

\- Hey calme toi mec , je suis juste venu prendre des nouvelles de clarke .

\- Après ce que tu lui as fait ca m'étonne .

Un souvenir que je croyais effacé me refait surface.

 _Clarke rentre dans l'appartement en pleure ._

 _\- Clarke ? Qu'est qui y a ?_

 _\- Octavia est la ? Je voudrais lui parler ._

 _\- Non désolé elle est partie, i minutes ._

 _Elle s' assoit dans le canapé et attrape un mouchoir ._

 _\- Raconte moi clarke, qu'est qu'qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Finn ma trompé !_

 _\- Quoi ! Je vais aller le voir !_

 _\- Non bellamy ne …_

 _Trop tard j'ai déjà attrapé ma veste et descendu les escaliers . J'allume le contact de la voiture et pars du quartier pour arriver 2 minutes après chez finn . Je sors de ma voiture et sonne chez lui . Il m'ouvre la porte avec une mine triste ._

 _\- Bellamy ? Clarke n'est pas …_

 _Je le prends par le col et le plaque contre le mur ._

 _\- Petit con ! Je te préviens si tu t'approches encore une fois de Clarke je te mettrai en pièce ! Alors maintenant oublie la ! Et dégage de notre vie!_

 _Je le lâche avec agressivité et rentre chez moi_ .

La colère me prend .

\- Dégage finn .

\- Sois sympa dis moi juste si elle va bien !

\- Elle a eu un accident ! Comment tu veux qu'elle aille !? Dis je en le poussant

\- Hey calme toi !

\- J'ai dit dégage !

Ne pouvant contrôler la colère je le frappe au visage puis au ventre quand deux paires de bras me tirent en arrière . Octavia et Miller étaient la a m'interroger du regard .

\- Bellamy ! Pourquoi tu t'es énervé ?

\- Comment ne peux tu pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'il a fait à Clarke ?!

Octavia soupire alors que son téléphone se met à sonner , elle décroche et se met à pousser un cri strident .

\- Clarke s'est réveillée !

Mon cœur s' arrête en entendant ces mots . Enfin je vais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras , enfin je vais pouvoir lui parler, enfin je vais pouvoir la voir sourire , rire …

\- Passes moi tes clés Miller .

\- Non sûrement pas !

\- Si tu crois que tu as le choix !

je lui prends des mains alors qu'il les a à peine sorti de sa poche .

\- On se rejoint la bas O' !

Je suis partie en courant jusqu'au scooter de Miller , le contact allumé , j'appuie sur la pédale et c'est parti . Je traverse les rues pour aller à l'hôpital . Je me gare le plus vite possible et comme je peux . Les portes de l'établissement s'ouvrent sur mon passage, je cours le plus vite que je peux . Je suis devant la porte , n'osant pas rentrer . J'ouvre finalement la porte . Elle est la , la tête tournée vers la fenêtre , observant le paysage. Elle est si belle . Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage comme si c'était la première fois depuis des années que je la revoyais .

\- Salut princesse … dis je a bout de souffle

Elle se retourne vers moi , un sourire radieux éclaire tout à coup son jolie visage .

\- Salut Bell …

Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de l'entendre !

\- Tu me reconnais ?

\- Comment pourrais je t'oublier ?

Un rire joyeux sort de sa bouche alors que je m'assois sur le lit a cote d'elle .

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Clarke …

\- Toi aussi …

Elle avait reprit son teint rosâtre que j'aimais tant . Effectivement elle m'avait terriblement manqué .

A l'autre bout de l'hôpital Octavia rentre accompagnée de jasper ,Monty , Miller et Raven qui l'avaient rejoins avant de venir voir Clarke . Deux hommes vêtus d'une veste en cuir se penchent sur le comptoir pour parler avec l'infirmière qui s'occupe de l'accueil . Elle a une impression de déjà vu , ou à t-elle vu ces deux hommes ? Une image frappante la prend, ce sont ceux qui les ont percuté . Ce sont ceux qui ont failli tuer Clarke.

 **Alors comment vous le trouvez ? Je suis entrain d'écrire le début du chapitre 4 donc ce sera peut-être un peu plus long a publier !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Forgive me

 **Coucou , tous le monde j'espère que sa va ! Voilà la suite et merci pour vos gentils review ! N'hésité pas à en rajouter**

Je suis une dure à cuire , Je suis une Blake ! Octavia se répète cette phrase en boucle , jusqu'à qu'elle prenne sont courage à deux mains et qu'elle s' avance vers les deux hommes . Elle se racle la gorge pour qu'ils se retournent , se qu'ils font .

\- Espèces d'enfoirés ! Vous avez faillis tuer mon amie ! dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser leurs regards .

Elle lance sa main en avant et claque l'homme devant elle mais quand elle ouvre les yeux elle se rends compte de son erreur .

\- Mais êtes vous folles ? Et de qui parlez vous ?

Octavia palit .

\- Excusez moi messieurs , je … j'ai confondus .

La brune pars aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée .

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de mettre une baffe a un parfait inconnu ! Rigole jasper

\- Tais toi jas' ! j'ai cru que c'était ceux qui nous ont percuté et je me suis énervé !

\- On avait remarqué !

Mes amis rirent en cœur pendant qu'octavia ouvre la porte de ma chambre . Bellamy était assis à côté de moi et me tenait la main .

\- Y a de l'amour dans l'air ! Crie octavia en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

Bellamy la foudroye du regard et lâche ma main .

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demande monty

\- Assez bien , je peux bouger mes petits doigts de pieds ! Riais je

\- Génial ! Alors tu peux sortir quand ? Demande Raven

\- Doucement rav' , le doc a dit qu'elle devait prendre quatre semaines de repos , une a l'hôpital et les autres chez elle ! S' exclame le Blake

\- Est ce que je peux parler à Clarke s' il vous plaît ? seule ?

Tous le monde apportent sont intention sur octavia . Bellamy leurs fait signe de les laisser .

\- Clarke … commence octavia alors que ses amis sont parti. je suis désolé … tout est de ma faute, si je serais aller moins vite on aurait pas eu d'accident ! Pardonne moi … je t'en supplie …

\- O' il n'y a rien à pardonner , se n'est pas de ta faute ok ? Mais si tu as besoin de l'être , très bien , je te pardonne , tu es pardonné O' alors ne t'en veux pas … aller viens dans mes bras mon gros bébé !

Octavia sourit et se glisse dans mes bras .

\- Raconte moi ! Comment sa se passes avec Lincoln ?

\- Bell la rencontré

\- Oh merde la poisse ! Il a dit quoi ?

\- Devine ! Il s' est énervé et patati et patata . Enfin bref tu le connais !

\- Oui … tu sais O' , je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger …

Je remarque de l'étonnement chez mon amie .

\- Oui je sais moi aussi , mais où tu veux en venir ?

\- Rien oublie ….

J'aimerais vraiment lui dire mon secret …Mais cela la mettrais en danger . Octavia commence a me parlez de Lincoln alors que je suis ailleurs .

 _Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front et s' assit à côté de moi ._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas … ton père va arriver , tu sais très bien qu'il est toujours en retard !_

 _\- Je sais maman ! C'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !_

 _\- Mon bébé …_

 _\- m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai 15 ans , Je te rappelle !_

 _\- Oui promis … mon bébé …_

 _Elle se mit à rire alors que je lui fis une grimace. Le bruit de la sonnette retentit , je me levai ._

 _\- Je vais ouvrir ! C'est sûrement papa !_

 _J'ouvris la porte sur deux policiers ._

 _\- Bonjours …_

 _\- Es ce que Mme. Griffin est la ?_

 _\- Ma mère ? Oui bien sur …. MAMAN ! criais je_

 _Elle arriva en pyjama avec un paquet de pop corn dans les mains ._

 _\- Bonjours , comment puis je vous aider ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé Mme. Griffin mais votre mari a été assassiné._

 _Je vis une larme se former au coin de l'œil de ma mère alors que je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour m'enfermé_ .

Octavia agite sa main devant mon visage .

\- Hé ho ! Ici la terre ! J'appelle la lune ! Vous me recevez ?

\- Désolé O' … je suis fatiguée ….

\- Je comprends … va dormir on se voit demain .

\- Fais une bise a tous le monde de ma part .

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- j'en ferais plein à Lincoln ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Je ris de bon cœur tandis qu'elle ferme la porte pour rejoindre mes amies . J'avais besoin d'air je me lève difficilement et ouvre ma fenêtre . Une brise envahit la pièce , j'inspire tous l'air que je peux et tombe sur mon lit pour m'assoupir un petit peu .

 _Du mouvement a lieu dans le salon , je m'avance sur la mezzanine et suis la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux . Un homme avec un manteau noir parle avec ma mère._

 _\- qu'avez-vous trouvé ?_

 _\- Votre mari a refusé de construire un appareil pour M. Gustus ._

 _\- Un appareil !? Quel genre d'appareil ?_

 _\- Un appareil permettant de provoquer un séisme_

 _Ma mère soupira ._

 _\- Vous devriez vous occupé de votre fille au lieu de chercher la raison de l' assassinat de votre mari ._

 _\- De quoi vous vous mêlez ? Je m'occupe très bien de ma fille !_

 _L'homme ne rajoute rien et part . Un soir , deux semaines après cette soirée , je rentrai du collège quand je découvris avec horreur , le corps de ma mère sans vie ._

 _\- MAMAN ? Réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie !_

 _Je la secouai de toutes mes forces mais rien ne la réveilla car se soir la , était le jour de sa mort_ .

J'ouvre les yeux et admire les voitures qui passent, comment vais-je faire pour que mes amis me laissent partir ?

 **Voilà ! Bon j'avoue que dans ce chapitre il y a pas beaucoup de bellarke mais dans le prochain je vous promets d'en mettre . C'est plutôt un chapitre pour expliquer se qui est arriver au père de clarke …. Je pioche quelques idées dans Arrow comme l'appareil a séisme par exemple .Voilà je vous fais des gros bisous et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _happiness is not for me_

 **Coucou tous le monde ! Merci pour vos review vraiment , sa me fait hyper plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre 5 avec un peu de retard désolé !**

Je suis rentrée depuis une semaine déjà , je suis allée voir tous mes amis , c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais sauf que ils ne le savent pas , je le dois , je dois partir pour épargner mes amis . Je sors une valise de sous mon lit et emballe le plus d'affaire possible . Je décide de prendre une feuille et de laisser une lettre a Octavia . Mes pensés guide mon stylo et je commence à écrire .

 _Cher octavia ,_

 _Je suis désolée, désolée de ne pas pouvoir te dire pourquoi je pars , mon passé , il revient sans cesse et comme je te l'ai dis , je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger même si j'aimerais rester avec toi je ne peux pas …. Je t'aime beaucoup O', prends soit de toi , soit heureuse avec Lincoln … dis à tous le monde que je les adores et que je suis désolée surtout bellamy et Raven , dis leurs que je les aimes de tout mon cœur mais que je ne peux pas rester …n'oublie jamais que tu auras toujours ta place dans mon cœur ._

 _Au revoir O'_

 _Clarke_

Je pleure en écrivant ses mots ,ils vont tellement me manquer . Ne plus pouvoir les avoirs près de moi serait comme vivre sans familles . Je prépare un sac a dos en mettant de la nourriture , de l'argent … tout se qu'il faut pour voyager . J'attrape mon billet d'avion et ouvre la porte , Malheureusement sur … bellamy . Il me dévisage de haut en bas .

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as des valises ? Tu pars ? Questionne bellamy

Je me gratte les cheveux , nerveuse .

\- Oui … heu je dois y aller Bell .

\- Tttt tu ne me dis pas tout princesse , Je te connais !

\- Je dois partir bellamy ! Laisse moi passer !

\- Non, pas temps que tu m'auras pas dis pourquoi !

\- Merde bellamy ! Ce n'est pas un jeu vous allez mourir si je reste !

Un regard d'incompréhension s' affiche sur le visage de mon ami .

\- Je crois que les médicaments on des effets secondaires … je vais appeler le médecin .

Je soupire ,désespéré.

\- Bell s' il te plaît écoute moi tu dois me faire confiance d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose …

\- Clarke je suis parti 3 ans en Irak , je sais me battre tout va bien il ne m'arrivera rien .

\- Bell …

\- Raconte moi se qui va pas …

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ? OK ? JE NE PEUX PAS SINON DES TARÉS VONT VENIR TE TUER !

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'un médecin

Je tombe sur mes genoux et me met a pleurer . Bellamy me prend dans ses bras .

\- Sa va je suis la … quoi qu'il arrive je ne te laissera pas tomber tu entends ? Alors maintenant tu vas rentrer chez toi , moi à tes côtés …

\- Je ne peux pas Bell …

\- Si tu fuis ton passé tu ne pourras jamais l'effacer ! J'aimais tu ne seras heureuse !

\- Mais je ne suis pas destiner à être heureuse bellamy …

\- Si tous le monde le mérite , je vais te le montrer .

Sans que je m'y attende bellamy approche ses lèvres des miennes , je sens pendant une micro seconde , une protection . Il pose ses lèvres contre ma bouche , mon cœur tambourine tellement fort que Bellamy devait l'entendre . Il libère mes lèvres mais ne pouvant supporter se moment de liberté . Je l'embrasse à mon tour . Notre baiser s'approfondit, je souris contre ses lèvres .

\- Qu'es qui y a ? Demande-t-il

\- Tu as raison je suis heureuse …

Il se met à rire quand un fracas se fait entendre . On sursaute et tourne notre tête tout de suite en direction du bruit . Octavia se tient devant nous , les yeux écarquillés.

\- O' se n'ai ….

\- C'est trop génial ! Dit-elle en se précipitant dans les bras de son frère

\- Non O' … euh … nous … ne sommes pas en couples … on c'est juste laisser aller pendant un moment …

\- Pfff , on me la fait pas à moi ! Je vous connaît .

\- O' je t'assure que c'est un malentendu .

\- Mais oui … c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces …

\- O' t'es pas possible !

\- En même temps vous êtes tellement prévisible ! Aller rentrés on va fêté ça ! J'ai achetée des pizzas , des … dis moi clarke pourquoi as-tu une valise ?

\- Longue histoire …

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec octavia . Je me lève , rentre dans l'appartement et me précipite sur la lettre que j'avais écrite pour la ranger dans un tiroir . Je reviens vers le seuil de l' entrer et leur fait signe de rentrer , il exécutent et quelque minutes plus tard on se retrouve en train de manger de la pizza sur le canapé , la télé allumée. Après un long silence , bellamy décide de parler .

\- O ' ? Est ce que tu pourrais ne rien dire au autre ?

\- T'inquiète pas , je comprend que vous voulez avoir une relation secrète …

Un sourire se forme au coin des lèvres d'octavia .

\- On es pas en couple O' ! S' énerve bellamy

Octavia se tourne vers moi et je fais « non » de la tête .

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle !

Elle fait mine de bouder ,pendant que je me concentre sur la série qui passe à la télé . Arrow , je suis totalement fan de cette série . Oliver est tellement canon quand il fait de la musculation.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oubliée que clarke craquais pour Oliver queen dans arrow … dit-elle en remarquant mon regard fixé sur la télé.

Je lui fais une grimace alors qu'elle ramasse nos assiettes aidé de bellamy .

\- Clarke tu nous aides ? Demande octavia

Le téléphone sonne et je souris .

\- Sauver par le gong !

Je me précipite deçu et décroche .

\- Allô ?

\- Salut clarke … je t'ai manqué ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour . Gustus est au bout du fil . L'homme qui a tué mes parents .

 **Voili voilou donc j'espère que sa vous a plus parce qu'il y a quand même plus de bellarke je vous fais des gros bisous !**

 **Zozig**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _You know if I want to_

 **Hello les amis ! tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard ! J'ai bien les boules car j'avais écris ce chapitre mais toute ma fiction c'est supprimer , j'ai donc du la réécrire ! Enfin bon ! Voilà un chapitre très bellarke alors j'espère que vous aller aimer dites moi en des nouvelles ! Gros bisous**

 **Zozig**

Mon cœur tambourine tellement vite que je ne peux compter chaque battement . J'avale difficilement ma salive tout en cherchant mes mots .

\- Qu'est se que tu veux !? Dis je faiblement

Un rire sarcastique sort de sa bouche .

\- Oh , ma petite Clarke … tu sais se que je veux … c'est toi !

\- Je ne viendrais pas .

\- C'est se que tu crois mais moi je sais que si tu ne le fais pas le jeune Blake et sa sœur mourront … tu trouveras peut être le corps de ton ami derrière son bar ? Ou alors chez sa sœur ? Si je te dis 14 rue de la sorvière sa te dit quelque chose ? Ou alors chez Lincoln ? Le petit copain d'octavia ? …

Son rire résonne dans ma tête , je raccroche le téléphone . Ma tête tourne , l'air me manque et ma respiration se faiblit . Oh nan , il ne manque plus que ça, je fais une crise de panique . Mes jambes se dérobent et tout mon corps commence à trembler . En essayant me retenir sur la table a cote de moi , je fais tomber un vase que ma mère m'avait offert . Je m'écroule contre le mur alors que mes larmes s'enchaînent sur mes joues . Ma vision se trouble mais j'arrive tout de même a distingué la silhouette de bellamy qui s' approche de moi, ainsi que celle de sa sœur .

\- Clarke qu'est qui y a ?

\- Elle fait une crise de panique !

Bellamy devisage octavia .

\- Elle en faisait avant ! Il faut que tu lui parle et que tu la rassure .

\- Ok ok …

Les mains de bellamy prennent les miennes .

\- Clarke regarde moi … je suis la … avec toi d'accord ? Tu ne risques rien tend que je suis la . Je te le promet .

Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler et l'air me revenait pourtant le temps c'était arrêté . Les yeux noirs de bellamy sont fixé dans mes yeux bleues . Pendant une seconde , je laisse mon regard s'égaré sur sa bouche . Je me mort la lèvres inférieur . J'aimerais tellement l'embrasser mais … Trop tard mes lèvres on touché les siennes et nos langues s' enroulent et se déroulent. Ce baiser est différent du premier , celui-ci est remplis de passion et d'envie . Une grimace de dégoût apparaît sur les visage d'octavia .

\- j'avoue ! J'ai voulu que vous soyez ensemble mais la … y a un peu trop de tension sexuel pour moi arg ! Je crois que je vais rejoindre raven pour qu'on parle de vous toute la soirée ok ?

Bellamy se mit à rire , je le suivis . Octavia attrape son sac , s' approche de la porte .

\- Juste ! Si vous … vous voulez faire … vous voyez se que je veux dire ne foutés pas tout en l'air bisous !

Au moment où la porte claque , bellamy me plaque contre le mur et s' empare de mes lèvres puis de mon cou . Sa bouche suçote mon oreille tandis que je défaits mon pantalon . Je l'arrête un instant pour pouvoir respirer .

\- Finissons autre par s' il te plaît on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un viens …

Il me porte jusqu'à la chambre comme signe de réponse . Bellamy m' étale sur le lit alors qu'il enlève son tee-shirt . Mes joues prennent une teinte rosé, en découvrant le corps de dieu qu'il possède . Il sourit en enlevant mon débardeur .

\- Qu'es qui y a ? Demandais je timidement

\- Tu es… es waouh !

Je rougis d'autant plus en entendant ses mots . Il lèche mon ventre alors que je gémis de plaisir . Bellamy se place au déçu de moi , n'aimant pas être contrôlé , je le fais basculer pour que les rôles s' inversent . Je déboutonne son pantalon avec sensualité , et le retire avec délicatesse , je souris en le sentant frémir . Je me replace à califourchon sur lui ,il me caresse les jambes jusqu'à atteindre ma culotte , il l'enlève , je fais de même avec son boxer . Bellamy défaits mon soutien gorge le plus rapidement possible . Il m'admire quelques minutes , et nos lèvres se rejoignent a nouveau . Un gémissement incontrôlable sort de ma bouche quand il pénètre en moi . Mes hormones sont en ébullition. Je plante mes ongles dans sa nuque . Je me déhanche à mon tour sur son bassin , puis à lui , puis à moi … jusqu'à que nous fassions plus qu'un .

Un rayon de soleil traverse les rideaux pour éclairé mon visage . J'ouvre les yeux délicatement mais découvre l'absence de bellamy . Je me lève , le sourire au lèvre . En entrant dans le salon , je remarque que la télé est allumé . Je devine alors que bellamy se trouve sur le canapé . J'avance vers lui et m'installe dans le fauteuil en face de lui .

\- Salut ! dis je

\- Salut … répondit il froidement

Mon sourire se fane .

\- Qu'es qui y a ?

\- Ba rien

\- Bellamy … tu ne sais pas mentir . Maintenant qu'on est ensemble on …

\- On es pas ensemble … coupe-t-il

\- Quoi ? Mais cette nuit ?

\- Cette nuit c'était juste un coup du soir, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas n'est ce pas ?

Une boule énorme se forme dans ma gorge , j'ai envie de crie , de pleurer, de le frapper…

\- Sort de chez moi …

Il me dévisage .

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien compris ! Sort de chez moi .

\- Clarke …

\- J'AI DIT SORT DE CHEZ MOI CONNARD ! ET NE REVIENS PLUS ME VOIR C'EST CLAIR ? JE TE DETESTE ! Criais je les yeux remplis de larmes

Il sort précipitamment tandis que je renverse la table devant moi .

\- Fait chier !

Je tombe dans le canapé et pleure encore et encore , jusqu'à que mon corps soit vide et que je n'arrive plus à pleurer .

La journée est passé , je n'ai pas bouger d'un poil , a part pour prendre un paquet de chips barbecue . Mes larmes ont finis de couler . Une clé pénètre dans la serrure de ma porte mais je ne bouge pas . La porte s' ouvre sur une personne que je devine être octavia .

\- Hello ! Dit-elle pleine de vie

Je ne bouge toujours pas .

\- Clarke ? Sa va ?

\- Demande à Ton frère

\- Qu'est qui c'est passé ? Raconte moi

\- Ton frère est un gros con . Hier après que tu sois parti on a couché ensemble …

\- Ça c'est super ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que j'étais super heureuse jusqu'à ce matin , j'ai déjà senti qu'il était distant , le pire c'est quand il m'a dit « Cette nuit c'était juste un coup du soir ! Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas ? »

Octavia reste sans voix et choqué. Elle sort de chez moi énervé et claque la porte en partant . Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris mais je reçois 2 secondes plus tard un sms pour m'expliquer la raison de son départ .

 **O'** : je vais chez Bell, pour le disputer , je te rappelle à toute .

Je range mon téléphone et allume la télé en attendant des nouvelles d'octavia .

 **Désolé si il y a plus de faute que d'habitude c'est juste que c'est hyper gênant de faire corriger ça a mon père donc voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus. Alors vous penser quoi de bellamy ? Ahah c'est quand même un c*** désolé je m'emballe . Moi je vous dis qu'il a une raison … et sinon vous avez vu l'épisode 8 je suppose ! Génial ! Bellamy reviens du bon côté !**

 **GROS BISOUS**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

_Who do you think I am ? your bitch?_

 **Salut tous le monde ! Désolé j'ai un peu de retard mais j'avais plein de contrôle donc voilà !**

 **Babibou1234 :** **t'inquiète pas tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre la raison ! Mais j'avoue que sa se fait pas ! Pour la lettre , c'est une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas lui qui vas la trouver ( mini spoiler ) Hâte de voir la réconciliation entre bellamy et clarke Je pense que sa va être grandiose dans the 100 ! En tout cas merci pour ton review ! Sa fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous !**

 **Bellarke-princesse** **: Tu vas vite savoir sa raison et elle est quand même bonne ! Merci je suis contente que sa ta plu ! Et merci pour ton review ! Bisousss !**

Je sors de la salle de bain encore trempé . Cette journée a été difficile . Surtout ce matin ! Si clarke savait elle ne m'en voudrais pas , j'en suis sûr .

 _Une heure avant le réveille de Clarke ..._

 _J'ouvre les yeux sur une magnifique jeune fille endormie, clarke . Cette nuit était merveilleuse . Je me lève doucement du lit et la comtemple une dernière fois avant de partir à la cuisine . Je m'apprêtais a ouvrir le placard pour prendre à manger quand le téléphone sonne . Je décroche ._

 _\- Bonjour bellamy ._

 _Une angoisse remplis mon ventre ._

 _\- Qui êtes vous ? Comment me connaissez vous ?_

 _\- Je connais clarke et je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup a toi … comme je souhaite de tout mon cœur la faire souffrir tu vas le faire ._

 _\- Non ! Jamais je ne ferais de mal à clarke !_

 _\- Bien sur que si tu le feras ! Je suis à ce moment même devant l'immeuble de ta petite sœur octavia. C'est tellement mignon elle dort dans les bras de son homme. Lincoln c'est ça ?_

 _\- Si vous la toucher je jure que je vous tuerai de mes propres mains !_

 _\- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Un signe a mes hommes et tu es mort . Je te conseille de d'éloigner de Clarke et de la faire souffrir sinon se sera ta petite sœur qui en paiera les conséquences. Au revoir bellamy ._

 _Un bip sonore se fit entendre dans le téléphone pour signaler la fin de l'appel . Qu'est que je vais faire !?_

Cette expression qu'elle avait sur le visage restera graver en moi à tout jamais . Driiggg . Je sursaute en entendant la porte sonner . J'ouvre cette dernière et tombe sur ma petite sœur . Elle rentre en trombe dans l'appartement.

\- Qu'est qui y a ?

Sa main vient s' écraser sur ma joue . Je la regarde choquer par son geste .

\- Putain bellamy ! Mais qu'est que tu fous ? Hein ? Tu peux me dire qu'elle idée tu avais derrière la tête en faisant du mal à clarke ?

\- Je …

\- Non je ne veux pas écouter tes excuses bidons ! Tu vas bouger tes belles fesses et aller lui expliquer ! Parce que je refuse d'arriver chez ma meilleur amie et la trouver en pleure !

Sur ces derniers mots , elle sort de l'appartement . Si elle savait . Je ne peux pas aller m'excuser même si j'en ai terriblement envie . Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche arrière .

\- Allô ?

\- Salut bell ! Ça va ?

\- Fox ? Salut oui merci je vais bien, Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Je suis de retour en ville et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir boire un verre avec moi !

\- Oui avec plaisir ! On se retrouve à 19 h au Sky's ?

\- Oui si tu veux ta sœur y seras ?

\- Oui ,Je pense qu'elle sera contente de te voir

\- Ahah très drôle ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle me déteste ! Allez bisous je dois y aller !

\- A toute à l'heure

Je jette mon Samsung dans le canapé et décide de me changer . Je rentre dans la petite pièce qui me sert de chambre , j'enlève mon tee shirt et enfile une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un jean noir . Je me coiffe vite fait les cheveux , attrape mes clés de voiture et ferme mon appart' .

\- Tu vas passer une bonnes soirée et oublier tout ça . Me dis je a moi-même .

Enfin c'est se que je croyais .

O.o.O

Je regarde ma montre : 18 h . Octavia me harcèle au téléphone , au bout de la 3eme sonnerie je décroche .

\- Non O' je ne veux pas aller au bar avec toi !

\- S' il te plait Raven sera là ! Sa te videras la tête !

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée …

\- Clarke Griffin aime toujours boire je te rappelle !

\- Ok ta gagner je vous rejoins dans une demi heure bisous !

\- Yes !

Je souris faiblement et cours me préparer . Bon pas trop habiller ! J'enfile un jean noir qui moule parfaitement mes fesses , octavia a raison il faut que je me vide la tête et pour ça , je vais passer une bonne soirée sans bellamy en draguant d'autres mecs ! J'opte pour un débardeur moulant avec des froufrous blanc . Octavia l'adore . Je met ensuite des Lou Boutin noirs , je m'attache les cheveux en chignon décoiffé . Je me maquille légèrement et attrape ma veste en cuir ainsi que mon sac Channel que ma mère m'avait offert . Je marche rapidement jusqu'au café ( j'habite à 10 minutes ) je rentre dans le Sky's et fais le tour de la pièce avec mes yeux pour enfin tomber sur Raven , octavia , jasper , monty et Lincoln .

\- Salut la famille ! Criais je en oubliant ma tristesse

\- Whaou ! Clarke ma chérie tu es splendide ! Éclate octavia pleine de joie

\- Merci … Miller un mojito s' te plait ! Hurlait je au barman

Il fait un signe de la tête et commence à préparer ma boisson .

\- Tu ne travaille pas O' ?

\- Nan j'ai pris ma soirée sinon tu me verrais en mini jupe

\- Ce qui te rend hyper sexy ! S' exclame Lincoln

\- Merci mon cœur . Dit elle en l'embrassant

Je détourne la tête avec dégoût , mais mon cœur s' arrête , il est la juste devant moi et il me regarde.

\- Oh mon dieu !

Une rage m'envahit . Sans que je m'en rende compte je me suis levé et je le fusille du regard .

\- Heu … on a raté un épisode ou quoi ? Car à se que je me rappelle clarke et bellamy étaient ami ou …

\- Octavia raconte leurs , je vais lui casser la geule .

\- Wowowo clarkey je sais que tu as envie de lui foutre ton poing dans la figure mais …

Trop tard je suis déjà partie et je m'approche je lui dangereusement.

\- Clarke heu …

Vlan . Ma main s' étale méchamment sur sa joue . La salle est silencieuse et la plupart des personnes nous dévisagent . Il relève la tête , je remarque alors l'énorme trace rouge . Vlan de l'autre côté . Cette fois il se tenait les deux joues .

\- c'est fous se que sa fait du bien !

\- C'était la troisième de la journée . Tu peux remercier octavia .

Cette dernière lève la main et me fait un petit sourire mesquin .

\- Je te haie tellement bellamy . Je te haie de m'avoir laisser tomber amoureuse de toi , d'avoir coucher avec moi et puis me dire que je n'étais rien pour toi juste un coups du soir ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Pour ta pute ?

Mes amis se sont figés et bellamy reste bouche bée par mes propos . Je reviens m'asseoir , réajuste ma veste et pousse un soupir .

\- Bon , où en étions nous ?

Le visage d'octavia se décompose .

\- Qu'est qui y a ?

\- Regarde qui se ramène .

Je me retourne et voie une belle brune élancé rentrer dans le café . Fox . J'ai vécu un enfer à cause d'elle . Je ne l'oublierai jamais .

 **Et voilà suspens vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à clarke ? Hein ? Vous allez bientôt le découvrir la semaine prochaine ! Bisousssssss !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

I'm Wanheda

 **Salut salut ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour l'immense retard plusieurs raisons déjà j'ai eu pleins de contrôle ! Et puis la fin ne me plaisait pas alors Je l'ai réécrite plusieurs fois .**

 **Plinchy : merci ! C'est vrai que j'étais un peu dégouté quand j'ai vu que j'avais 0 review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Il faut que tu continues ton histoire , j'ai lu le premier chapitre un peu cours mais je suis sur que sa peut être génial !**

 **Bellarke-princesse : merci ! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour la suite , j'espère que sa te plaira !**

 **Bisous !**

Je la fixe maintenant depuis 10 minutes . Octavia m'interpelle sans cesse mais je ne réponds pas , toujours autant de haine dans le regard. Je me rappelle du jour où je suis arrivé chez finn et que je l'ai vu dans son lit alors que cela faisait 6 mois que finn et moi étaient ensemble . Puis un mois après bellamy nous la présente comme statue de petite amie . J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque quand il m'a dit ça . Si sa ne tenais qu'a moi je lui sauterais deçu et lui arracherais les yeux.

\- Clarke … répète octavia pour la 5 ème fois

Je me retourne enfin vers elle , le visage neutre comme si de rien n'était .

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Bien sur que oui ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais passé à autre chose .

Octavia fronce les sourcils .

\- Alors pourquoi cela fait 10 minutes que tu ne la lâches pas des yeux ?

Touché. Je réfléchis quelque seconde .

\- J'ai remarqué un bouton énorme qu'elle a sur le nez

Mensonge ! Elle a toujours une peau parfaite et c'est toujours une belle garce .

\- Si tu le dis .

Elle me regarde insistante , elle sait que je vais craquer.

\- Bon d'accord ! Elle n'a pas changer c'est toujours une salope de première classe ! Avec une peau magnifique !

\- Comment tu sais qu'elle est une salope ? tu es allé lui parler ?

\- Non mais une fille comme ça sa ne change pas

\- Méfis toi des apparences c'est toi qui me la dit !

\- Oui mais la c'est pas pareil , tu la déteste autant que moi !

\- Oui mais elle peut très bien avoir changer et devenir ma meilleure amie .

\- Sérieusement !? Tu pense ça ?

\- Oui , je te paris 10 € qu'elle est devenu sympa ...

\- Très bien octavia Blake alors prépare toi à perdre !

\- Un Blake ne perds jamais .

\- Bien sur que si , ton frère ma perdu moi .

\- Pardon les femmes Blake ne perds jamais

\- On va voir ça .

Je souffle un bout coup et me lève de ma chaise avec énergie . Je marche en direction de bellamy et fox quand j'entends derrière moi .

\- Ça va partir en couille ! S' exclame jasper

Octavia rigole alors que Je me retourne et les assassine du regard . Je reprends mon élan et arrive enfin a la table de bellamy . Il avale difficilement sa salive sentant la dispute éclaté .

\- Fox ! Quel joie de te voir !

\- Arrête de faire la faux cu Griffin je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir couché avec finn mais ne t'inquiète pas sans valait le coup .

\- Octavia tu me dois 10 € ! C'est toujours une conasse !

Octavia éclate de rire en entendant ma discrétion .

\- Clarke … s' il te plaît ne commence pas . Me demande Bellamy

\- Ne commence pas ? C'est toi qui me dit ça ! C'est qui qui a amené la pire des putes ici ? C'est toi bellamy .

\- Retire se que tu as dis tout de suite ! Dit fox

\- Oh s'il te plait fox , il faut savoir dire la vérité, tu es….

Ma phrase reste en suspends quand je me fais expulser sur le côté comme toute les personnes du restaurant .

O.o.O

Un bourdonnement s' empare de mon oreille , un bruit suraigus plutôt quoi que …. Se sont des cris . J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour voir apparaître une silhouette au dessus de moi . La personne avait une carrure plutôt imposante , des cheveux bouclés et … bellamy ? Je veux parle mais ma gorge est remplis de fumée ainsi que de poussière . Tout à coups , tout devint clair dans ma tête , mes souvenirs me revenir . Téléphone . Bellamy . Disputes . Explosion . C'était Gustus l'auteur de l'attentat . Je tousse un bout coup pour évacuer toute la poussière qui est coincé dans mes poumons . Je me relève avec difficulté et contemple la pièce . Des corps gisaient partout .

\- Clarke ? Ça va ? Demande bellamy

J'acquiesce , je fais le tour de la salle avec mes yeux .

\- Ou es octavia ?

\- Je l'ai entendu crier sur un pompier tout à l'heure .

Je souris légèrement . Au moins elle va bien c'est le principale .

\- Et les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas , je crois que Lincoln est avec elle mais je ne suis pas sur .

\- Tout ça c'est de ma faute .

\- Quoi ! Mais non clarke tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait une explosion .

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple explosion bellamy .

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- C'est eux . Ils sont beaucoup plus dangereux que ça.

Bellamy veux prendre la parole quand Je lui met ma main devant sa bouche . Une mélodie me parvient au oreille . Un sifflement plutôt .

*sifflement* Do, la , do , si , do , ré , ré , la , sol , do

Je connais cette chanson . Gustus la sifflet sans arrêt . Gustus au mon dieu on doit se cacher .Je repère une table renversé qui fera l'affaire . Je pousse bellamy et lui dit de se taire . Le sifflotement se rapproche jusqu'à l'entendre plus distinctement. Un des hommes de Gustus s' approche de son maître .

\- Il n'y a rien ici , il n'y a que des blessés mais aucune traces de Clarke .

\- Continuons à chercher ! Elle ne dois pas être bien loin ! Clarke ! Je sais que tu es la ! Arrêté de te cacher !

Je respire enfin l'entendant s' éloigner . Comment cela se fait que aucun pompier ne soit venu voir si il restais des gens a l'intérieur ? Bon oublions ça ! Je regarde bellamy , il a l'air complètement perdu le pauvre . Je l'attrape par le bras après quelques secondes de reflexion. Ok . Bon le bar est constitué de 5 pièce . La pièce principale, la cuisine, le bureau du directeur du bar , la salle de repos des serveurs et enfin le deuxième étage qui sert de restaurant . Le deuxième étage est sûrement délabré après l'explosion donc ils ne monteront pas .

\- On a à peu près 2 minute pour sortir donc bougé toi !

\- Clarke ! Je ne comprends rien de se qui se passe !

\- Je te promets de t'expliquer mais plus tard .

Je l'entraine jusqu'à une fenêtre prends un morceau de chaise et m'apprête le lancer sur cette dernière . Elle doit être vraiment solide pour résister à une explosion ! Me dis Je en lançant le dossier de chaise sur la vitre , ce dernier ce casse . En effet ! Elle est très solide ! Bellamy s' approche pousse le levier et pousse la fenêtre vers l'avant , elle s' ouvre sans demander son reste .

\- c'est vrai que c'est plus simple comme ça ! M'exclamais Je

Bellamy sourit sarcastiquement tandis que j'enjambe l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour me retrouver enfin a l'extérieur . Le frère d'octavia me suit vers l'air libre . Un policier nous repère alors et nous sautes déçu avec pleins de question . Mais tout à coup une jolie brune nous sautes déçu , en sentant son odeur , je m'aperçois que c'est octavia. Elle se décroche enfin de nous .

\- Vous m'avez fait peur !

Je lui souris tendrement et me retourne vers bellamy .

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous laissez seule s' il te plaît ?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et s' éloigné vers les autres .

\- qu'est qu'y a ?

Je respire profondément et la regarde dans les yeux .

\- Quoi qu'il arrive O' , je veux que tu saches que je t'aimes beaucoup et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose . Je veux que tu continue a avancer . Promet le moi .

Elle me devisage la bouche ouverte .

\- Ok … Je te le promets mais … clarke qu'es qu'y a ? Tu a un problème ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas , je suis juste stressé de savoir qu'on peut mourir à n'importe quel moment alors Je te dis tous se que Je veux te dire .

Je souris tristement , lui fait un long câlin puis repare vers bellamy , le voyant seule . Il m'aperçois .

\- Tu me dois une explication .

\- Oui , bellamy écoute , mon passé est un champs de mines a chaque endroit ou je passe un malheur arrive . Une explosion , une fusillade ou autre chose mais ils arrivent toujours un événement grave dans chaque ville ou je vais , j'ai eu plus de chance cette fois Gustus a mis plus de temps à me retrouver . Des innocents meurent dans ces attentats et c'est de ma faute car c'est moi qu'ils veulent mais comme ils se trouvent la , il faux les tuer selon Gustus. Je me rappelle du visage de ces étudiantes qui ne faisait que du shopping a Chicago mais j'étais la alors ils ont essayer de faire exploser un magasin , bien sur j'ai réussir à m'en sortir mais voir ces jeunes filles se faire tuer devant mes yeux c'était ... Je suis la mort , le diable . Alors je fuis à chaque fois pensant que je peux tout reprendre à zéro mais j'ai tord . Ils me traquent depuis que j'ai 15 ans . C'est un cauchemars qui ne se finira qu'a ma mort . Je suis destinée à fuir . Jamais je ne vivrais comme une personnes normal et il faut que je l'accepte . Je dois partir Bellamy , je ne veux jamais qu'il vous arrivent quelque chose par ma faute . Je suis désolé d'être rentré dans ta vie ainsi que celle d'octavia . De vous avoir causé des problèmes . Au revoir bell'.

Bellamy reste figé ne sachant pas quoi répondre . Je le prends dans mes bras .

\- Puissions nous nous revoir .

Je me détache de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue . Je me retourne et marche le cœur lourd , les larmes sur les joues . Je peux presque entendre bellamy murmurer « puissions nous nous revoir » si je marcherais moins vite mais plus vite je partirais plus vite ils seront en sécurité . Puisque je suis la commandante de la mort.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cette fin vous a plus ! Mais non je rigole continuer à lire y a la suite !**

 **Bisous**

 **Zozig**


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous ! Je sais que j'ai dit que je continuerais 'cappuccino of love" mais j'ai enfaite décidé d'arrêter cette histoire pour en commencer d'autre . Donc voilà je vous remercie tous , absolument tous ! Même si vous ne mettez pas de review c'est pas grave tant que vous lisez ! Je vous avoue que j'aurais pus continuer cette fiction mais bon je n'en n'ai pas envie alors voilà j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé le dernier chapitre ! Sinon je voulais savoir est ce que vous préférer que je continue " dead doesn't kill love " ? Ou que je commence une nouvelle fiction ? Voilà dites moi tout ! Gros bisous ! Je vous aimes

Zozig


End file.
